The Blur of Hogwarts
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: A freak accident leaves Sonic and his friends stuck on our world...now, the Blue Blur has allied himself with a young wizard child whose future affects our own. Will Voldemort win? Or will the child trained by the Fasting Thing Alive be too much for him?
1. Chaos Control!

**Okay. Here is the newest idea. However, I forgot to mention one thing: (SPOILER ALERT!) Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik-villain from the Sonic series, and Dark Lord Voldemort will be teaming up sometime (I haven't decided WHEN) between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. This is done for each villain's benefit-each teaming up to take down the other's respective "thorn in their sides". **

**Now….about Doctor Eggman (taken from "Wily vs. Eggman" "Death Battle")**

_**Doctor Eggman is the obese-yet strangely athletic-evil mastermind who terrorizes the world of Sonic the Hedgehog in his quest to rule a global Empire. His engineering mastery has led to a unique army of robot warriors using the strangest fuel source-kidnapped animals (He's PETA's worst nightmare).**_

_**His army is based around speed and defense including motobugs, caterkillers, buzzbombers, Egg pawns, and SWAT bots. But Eggman's got WAY more than that! His Egg Fleet is a massive armada of flying battleships led by the massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front-mounted laser cannon. **_

_**The Eggman Army is spearheaded by his deadliest Robot Warriors-the Badniks. The Eggrobo is a smart bot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do. (What's this guy's deal with eggs?) On it's own Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky, but it is powered by a Chaos Emerald-making it a much faster and more practical machine. Then he made another Robohog-Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed. Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos Energy, giving it a short-lived Super Form. **_

_**But Eggman wanted much more than Sonic Bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and "vomit" giant missiles, and E-101 Beta (Mk2) remains one of his most versatile creations. He's a flying robot with super speed, teleportation, and a reflector shield. He shoots homing missiles and has wide charged lasers and can backhand enemy projectiles. The Shadow Android are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three…however their design is so complex they sometimes "glitch" in close combat. And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius (with an IQ around 300), Doctor Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through several different…phases…**_

_**But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful as his ultimate killing machine- Hyper Metal Sonic. **_

_**Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a COMPLETE success! Metal can move much faster than Sonic-easily reaching near Mach 5 speeds. Metal's abilities include Sonic's homing-attack and Spindash, as well as the impenetrable Black Shield. He's also got a chest laser, rocket-powered flight, and the Maximum Overdrive attack-where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that'll burn through pretty much anything. **_

_**And that's not all! Somehow Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever-evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability to scan AND copy data from others (even living creatures), flawlessly replicating their abilities. Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more-impressive forms, all of which increase his abilities immeasurably. The only downside to giving Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line. **_

_**But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Doctor Eggman is perfectly willing to step onto the battlefield himself! He pilots the Egg Mobile, a fast-single man pod with twin mounted machine guns. The Egg Mobile's most vital function-however-is it's universal compatibility to operate almost ALL of Eggman's machines. Like the humungous "Death Egg Robot" with its spiked rocket arms and lasers. **_

_**Eggman is vicious and clever, he's an expert at playing his opponents right into his hands. At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal. **_

_**But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it makes him dangerously unpredictable. **_

**The Blur of Hogwarts: Chapter 1-Chaos Control! **

On a planet similar to Earth in another dimension, alarms blared across a large military base where the image of a rounded face with an impossibly large moustache was scattered across it. Deep inside the base a large-almost egg-shaped man with dark glasses covering his eyes and wielding goggles on his head and he had a large reddish-brown moustache underneath a nose darker pink than his skin color sitting in an egg-shaped pod. Across from it was a large pillar similar to what the controls the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS looked like, except in white with seven different colored gems sitting in it.

Without warning, the door exploded and smoke filled the room. When it cleared four other figures stood in the doorway. One was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red sneakers on his feet. One was a black hedgehog with red eyes and red stripes on his quills, legs, outside of his eyes, and arms. Another was a red echidna with purple eyes and orange and yellow sneakers, the last was a two-tailed yellow-orange fox with blue eyes wearing white and red sneakers as well.

"I see you've brought backup, Sonic." The man said, hovering in his pod, "But it's too late! I already have all seven Chaos Emeralds! All I have to do to activate my weapon is to press this button! Think you're fast enough to stop me?" He goaded, holding up a small cylindrical device with a red button on top of it.

"Definitely, Eggman!" The blue hedgehog said with a cocky grin, taking off in a blue blur at him, only to jump to the side as machine gun fire came from the four yellow markings- two on each side of the front of the pod. As Eggman was concentrating his fire on the hedgehog, he never noticed his line of fire until bullets struck the pillar and cracked it.

"Too late!" Eggman yelled, pressing down the button, as the seven gems glowed and white light soon shone through the cracks.

"This is…" The echidna said, gazing upon the light.

"Chaos Control." The black hedgehog finished for him, "Who knows where or when we'll end up!"

With that, the light completely filled the base, and everything vanished off the face of that planet.

/

(Planet Earth-England. Little Whinging, Surrey. August 1st, 1987)

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke in a dark place, blearily opening his eyes at a dark, cloudy sky. He blinked his eyes, clearing up his vision in time to see two headlights coming at him-which made him realize he was lying in the middle of a road. Sonic sped to the side in time to avoid the car, narrowly passing a small boy in baggy clothes who had messy black hair and glasses on his face on the sidewalk. He could faintly hear the owner of the car yelling something about "ruddy freaks!"…whatever that meant.

"I have no idea how I got here, but I've got to find a way to get back home!" Sonic said to himself while he slowed down, eyes widening as he realized that he got lost in thought as the ground underneath him vanished. Glancing down, Sonic realized the trouble he was in-he had slowed down right over a river. Now normally Sonic can easily run fast enough to move over the top of the water, but when he slowed down he lost the surface tension needed to stay afloat…..and he couldn't swim.

"Uh Oh…" Sonic said with a nervous grin, just as he fell beneath the surface of the water.

Now the river was not extremely deep, but Sonic stood only at 3 foot 3 inches, small enough to be completely submerged. Glancing around the water, he saw a smooth incline a little distance away he could climb up and his legs started moving, gradually he gave into the temptation to run at it-only to realize he was moving upwards in the water instead of towards the incline, and his momentum stopped and he fell in a sitting position, drumming his fingers on his leg.

Just as his vision started getting blurry from the lack of air, there was a loud splash and Sonic felt a pair of small arms grabbing onto his own, and pull him towards the surface.

As both figures coughed out some water on the grass near the river, Sonic turned to his rescuer, only to see that small boy he had passed by earlier panting in exhaustion. "Thanks a lot kid. You really helped me back there!" Sonic said with a small smirk on his face as the boy fell backwards in shock.

"Y-You can talk?!" The boy asked, startled by the…thing…he rescued.

"I can do a lot of different things. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and speed is my game!" Sonic said, a smirk finally on his face. He loved it when people were shocked.

The boy frowned, Sonic said he was a hedgehog…but he didn't thing hedgehogs were blue, bipedal and had only six quills on their head in three rows of two with two quills on their back in a row of two. Last he had heard about them, they were small, four-legged animals with multiple quills covering their back.

"I'm…Harry. Harry Potter…at least that's what they call me in school. My aunt and uncle only call me boy or freak." The boy said. At these words, Sonic frowned.

"How old are you? You look like you're five!" Sonic exclaimed, standing up to his full height. At these words the boy frowned.

"I'm seven." He grumbled, before looking at himself. "Oh great! My aunt will never let me into the house sopping wet!"

While Sonic was tempted to tell him to forget them, since by the way he appeared he wasn't treated well at all, he decided to help him out anyways, after all, he owed the kid. "Let me handle it." He said, pointing at himself with his thumb, a smirk on his face. Before the kid could say anything, Sonic was already running around the kid. When he stopped, the kid-while dizzy-was completely dry from the wind Sonic had created.

After shaking his head, Harry glanced at himself and looked on in awe that he found himself completely dry. "Thank you Mr. Hedgehog, but I must be going if I'm to make it home."

As the boy ran off, Sonic yelled after him "Just call me Sonic!"

/

(August 2nd, 1987)

The next day, Harry was sitting in a classroom in school we he heard a strange sound. It was like the rush of wind, only different. Turning his head out the window, Harry almost gasped when a blue blur went up the side of a tree and stopped there, revealing Sonic. He gave Harry a thumbs up before seemingly falling asleep on a branch of a tree.

What Harry didn't know is that for exercise, Sonic had decided to outrun the vehicles of the London Police-making them look like snails. The police were now talking about ordering faster cars as to not be out-run again….not that any of them were saying "what" outran them.

As Sonic sat in the tree, he wondered what happened with the others he knew. His sidekick and "adoptive" little brother-Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed fox Sonic met on his adventures who had been orphaned due to Eggman's machines. Despite being so young, he was a genius with an IQ of 300 and the student-teacher relationship between the two was unclear-even to himself.

After all, it was Tails who invented his signature spindash, while he came up with the idea of spinning Tails' two tails like helicopter propellers so Tails could fly.

Next, his mind went to another old friend-Knuckles the Echidna. The guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald, Knuckles was extremely strong and could shatter boulders with a single punch. Knuckles was slightly reclusive-preferring to rush off on his own, and had a tendency to talk with his fists more than his words. Nevertheless, Knuckles was a loyal ally and good friend, although he was very gullible and easily tricked.

Finally, his mind came to the final member of the Eggman Infiltration team-Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow…there was an unlikely ally when you saw one. Shadow had been created 50 years before Sonic met him aboard a research place known as Space Colony ARK. He had been created as the Ultimate Life-Form and could use his rocket shoes to move at speeds rivaling Sonic himself. Not only that, but he was very strong, easily flipping objects much larger and heavier than himself-like busses. On top of that, he was easily more in touch with the limitless power known as the Chaos Pool. It amplified his Chaos Powers to an extreme degree.

While Sonic himself could use the time-space manipulating Chaos Control-he could only do so with a Chaos Emerald or fake Chaos Emerald. Shadow could use it himself without the emerald's power. On top of that, he had the powerful Chaos Spear and deadly Chaos Blast. Shadow was a very serious person after resolving his….issues….with his past and humanity in general, but had a powerful temper. He was also very withdrawn-working with very few people that he could…tolerate.

Just as Sonic was the leader of Team Sonic, Shadow was the leader of Team Dark; a three-man team that worked for a government agency, but all three members often went on their own missions alone and were very used to….getting their hands dirty…so to speak. Opening his eyes, Sonic saw all of the kids exiting the school-probably on a recess. Down there he saw Harry being chased by a group of boys all larger than him…in more ways than one judging by the gang's leader. Just as Sonic stood up to help the poor kid-cursing his strong sense of justice which would force himself to be revealed in such a public place, there was a loud crack and Harry was no longer running in front of the boys.

He was on the school's roof.

"What?!" Sonic said, his eyes widened in shock, "Did he just use Chaos Control?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sonic threw a fist into his other hand. "That does it. I'm helping that kid-even just so I can figure out how he can use Chaos Control!"

/

Harry unconsciously scooted backwards as his Uncle Vernon kept turning a deeper shade of red. He hadn't meant to do anything "freakish"…he had no idea how he ended up on the school's roof! As Vernon stomped towards him, cracking his knuckles, there was that strange sound and a rush of wind passing him and standing in front of him in a protective stance was…Sonic?

"Sorry walrus-man, but I can't let you hurt the poor kid." Sonic said in a mocking tone.

"BOY! What did you do NOW?!" Vernon shouted at him, and Harry shrunk in on himself-almost curling into a ball. As Vernon threw his fist at Harry, Sonic grabbed it in a gloved hand and started running really fast. All Harry could see was a blue blur spinning his uncle like a top. Now this wasn't good…when his uncle got angry…

Before Harry could even finish his thought, the blur stopped and his uncle went spinning out of the hallway into the kitchen.

"C'mon kid! We gotta leave now!" Sonic said, picking up Harry and tossing him over his shoulder before literally running out of the house at a speed so fast everything around him seemed like a blur.

Outside of the house, an old man in violet-colored robes and half-moon glasses watched as the blur with his wand out, unable to keep track of them. He sighed as he glanced at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"This does not bode well for my plans…" The man said before turning and disappearing with a crack.

/

As Sonic ran down the road, a familiar sound reached his ears. The sound of a propeller on a biplane. Slowing down just enough to put the world into more focus for the kid, Sonic glanced up and saw a red biplane with a silver rocket booster attached to the bottom of it.

"The Tornado! That must be Tails!" Sonic said in excitement, finally he would meet up with his friend! "That must mean the others made it here too!"

"Whose Tails?" Harry asked, glasses slightly askew.

"My friend and sidekick!" Sonic said, as the biplane hovered closer to the ground, revealing a fox with blue eyes in the cockpit. "Hop on, Sonic!" He said with a small wave, and Sonic jumped onto the top wing of the plane-Harry in tow-and grabbed onto it as it rose in altitude.

"Shadow and Knuckles met up with me and we found some shelter in an old, abandoned house not to far away. It's in a small town, however." Tails said, leveling out the plane and keeping his eyes peeled for any danger.

"Don't know why you have that kid with you, though." Tails finally admitted.

"His only family I saw, his aunt and uncle, don't treat him very well. Heck, the kid's seven and I thought he was five! That must mean malnutrition as well! Besides, I'm curious about him. Earlier today, I saw him perform Chaos Control!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Tails said, with his eyes widening.

"Kid vanished and reappeared on a roof in a couple seconds. Chaos Control if I saw it!" Sonic said, and Harry cringed on himself.

"I…didn't mean to do something…freakish…" Harry said, "I was…scared."

Tails frowned at the kid's reaction. Tails himself was only around eleven years old, and would be for some time if they remained on this planet. He had done calculations and compared this planet's speed to their own planet's.

A year on this planet was only a month on theirs. Any aging they did would be reverted back when they returned home.

"Kid, I don't know who told you it was freakish, but they're wrong. That was cool!" Sonic said, giving the kid a thumb's up and causing Harry to smile slightly.

Glancing at the ground beneath them, Tails yelled at the two.

"Hang on! We're close to base!" Right before the Tornado took a steep dive, Harry and Sonic

Latching onto the wing as tight as they could as the plane quickly descended and landed roughly on the ground in front of an old house. It was a two story home with a huge hole in the upper story.

Unbeknownst to any of them, their "base" was actually where Harry became an unknowing celebrity.

The town's name: Godric's Hollow.

As Harry tentatively walked towards the house which seemed…very familiar to him somehow, Sonic was talking to Tails. Harry could even faintly hear a woman screaming "NOT HARRY!" for some reason staring at the house. Standing in front of it was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, legs, and around the outside of his eyes with two gold rings on his wrists staring at him with a frown on his face. A red echidna was staring at him with purple eyes and a confused look on his face. On the echidna's chest was a white marking shaped like a crescent moon curved like the letter "u". Tails also jumped out, revealing to Harry that he had two tails. Everyone-including Sonic-had gloves on their hands, except the echidna's were more like gloves and had two spikes on each fist.

"No one expected you of all people to be the last to show up…Sonic." The echidna said in a serious voice.

"Chill out, Knuckles. To answer your question about the kid, though. He…kind of…saved my life when I was drowning." Sonic admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

"That doesn't explain what's so fascinating about him that you actually brought him with you." The black hedgehog said with a small scowl, eyeing the kid.

"That's the thing! I saw him perform Chaos Control! Teleported from the ground to the roof of a school in a few seconds." Sonic said, and Knuckles' jaw dropped and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Well then…you actually found something interesting for once. By the way, I found the first one." Shadow said, reaching into his quills and pulled out a large, sparkling green emerald.

"What is that?" Harry said, moving closer to the large gem, "It's the same color as my eyes."

"That, Harry is a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, causing Harry to look at him, "One of seven with limitless powers. When all seven are brought together, it is said miracles happen. Whether they be good or bad…depend on the ones using them."

At the words "limitless power", Harry backed away slightly and Sonic sighed. "Shadow, show him that thing isn't going to harm him." He said, and Shadow himself shook his head and walked over to Harry and planted the Chaos Emerald in the boy's hand.

When the gem touched the boy, it started to shine brightly and Harry's left hand rose to his forehead as his scar started to bleed. There were dark flickers within the lightning bolt-shaped mark and dark smoke billowed from it as a shadowy figure emerged from it.

"_Finally! I can have my revenge on the boy!" _A rasping voice emerged from the smoke as the everyone (except for Harry) stepped back in shock.

"Be gone Voldemort!" Two voices, a man and woman, yelled as the emerald glowed and brought together swirls of wind into two different figures, one of a man with messy hair and glasses and another of a woman with long hair. These two…ghosts…started glowing green of the Emerald's energy.

Without another word, the shining green ghosts charged at the shadows and went through it. The figure seemingly collapsed on itself before...exploding.

After the shadowy figure vanished, the two ghosts stopped glowing and turned to Harry. "Oh Harry, you were so brave. We love you so much and will always watch over you." The woman said as she smiled down at the boy.

"Excuse me, but who are you two…and why did you help us from that…thing?" Tails asked the two figures.

"Oh where are our manners." The woman said.

"Probably on the next great adventure already." The man said, and the woman elbowed him.

"We are James and Lily Potter. We're Harry's parents. We're a witch an wizard killed by that shadowy person-Dark Lord Voldemort." Lily said, as she frowned and looked at the figures watching her.

"All we know is that a prophecy saying that only Harry could kill him was made before he was born, making him target us. He tried to kill Harry the night he killed us, Halloween of 1981, but it rebounded at himself. He is nothing more than a ghost himself right now, plotting his return as we speak." James said as he held Lily close.

"If this Voldemort character wins, it'll spell trouble for us all, we've got to put an end to him once and for all." Sonic said, standing tall and almost glaring at the ghosts in determination, "I'm sure we can train the kid in non-magic stuff…even if Tails has to invent a pair of shoes that can let him keep up with me!"

"Already ahead of you Sonic." Tails said, already drawing a blueprint. "The best thing is if we put a little Chaos Energy into it, the energy will be drawn into Harry and his leg muscles will get strong, yet thin-like yours-and he'll be able to run fast naturally."

"Sorry to say, but we won't be able to harness this 'magic' stuff, but I'm sure he'll be able to handle things. After all, he'll have the ultimate powers of Chaos Control on his side!" Shadow said, taking the Chaos Emerald back from Harry and tucking back in his quills.

"Don't worry about that." James said, "Harry is enrolled in a magic boarding school called 'Hogwarts' that accepts students at age 11. There are seven years of schooling starting at 11, which will teach Harry about the different branches of magic. Even potions." The potions seemed to be an afterthought.

"There should be books on the basics, however, in this cottage." Lily said, as she and her husband started to fade. "Remember that your parents love you Harry. And tell Severus we forgive him and that your father is sorry." With that, the two ghosts vanished.

/

On a secluded island near London, a tall tower surrounded by a military base sat as if awkwardly dropped down. Different robots were seen patrolling across it. Inside the tower, a man sat with two robots, one on each side. One robot was red and was orb-like in shape, the other was yellow and cube-like in shape. The man himself wore black boots, black pants, and a red coat and white gloves. The coat had two white stripes going across the back to four square yellow buttons on each side and had gold cufflinks.

His most distinguishing feature, however, was the gigantic moustache he had.

"This world seems very pleasant. It may not be home, but it's the perfect place to start my Eggman Empire! Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!" His laughter echoed throughout the base.

**Chapter end! **

**Please note! Links are starting to go up for the "Blur of Hogwarts", right beneath "The Fist of Susanoo" links. First few are already up! **


	2. The Potions Professor-a new ally?

**Review Replies:**

**DZ2: **Thanks! I'll try to keep things running…hopefully they'll be interesting.

**iamthedoctor480: **Okay! I'll do more! Great Doctor Who reference in your username, by the way.

**ultima-owner: **Thanks.

**Ddragon21: **Brilliant ideas!

**Jewlbunny: **Thanks!

**geetac: **Thank you!

"_Time is now, he can't hide. Find the power deep inside and make it happen. Make it happen! Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, SONIC BOOM! (Trouble keeps you running faster). Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, SONIC BOOM! (Save the planet from disaster). Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, SONIC BOOM! (Spinnin' through a world in motion). Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, SONIC BOOM!" -Sonic Boom (Crush 40 Vs CASH CASH remix of the theme of Sonic CD) (Will go on my profile) _

**The Blur of Hogwarts**

_**Chapter 2: The Potions Professor-a new ally? **_

(Hogwarts Castle. August 25th, 1991)

This was the day Albus Dumbledore was waiting for ever since that day that strange blur took Harry Potter away from Number 4 Privet Drive. The day the Hogwarts acceptance letter would go to Harry Potter and his address would be written out. Of course, he made sure Professor McGonagall was out on mandatory visit to muggleborn students.

Professor Severus Snape was also with him, scowling at the fact HE was going to be the one picking up "the Potter brat", as he called him. This hostility was all part of his plans. It would not do for the Boy-Who-Lived to become friendly with any Slytherin students-he needed to be firmly under his control. What better way than be the guiding light and overly-friendly grandfather figure Harry needed?

Neither of them expected the following address: _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow_.

Severus was now openly glaring at the headmaster, not only was he forced to pick up the SON of the woman he once loved and the man whom he despised, but in the very place Lily Potter lost her life. They almost missed the next letter…

_Miles Prower. Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow. _

/

Harry sat around in brand new clothing on the couch his father once sat on before he was killed. His new clothing wasn't anything special-just a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. What was truly special were the shoes on his feet. Tails had fulfilled his promise-and the "Sonic Shoes" as they were called were on his feet- red sneakers with a white band over the middle held by a golden buckle-keeping them tight on his feet. His hair had a couple of long bangs covering where his scar once was, and the rest was slightly spiked backwards-due to prolonged exposure to Chaos Energy.

That wasn't the only thing that was happening; Harry's body was being altered by the Chaos Energy he was constantly exposed to by the group and Chaos Emeralds.

His bones were extremely strong, yet lightweight and his muscles were thin, yet strong-like a professional swimmer or runner's. In fact, the energy seemed to be making Harry's body a human copy of Sonic's, except for the fact Harry could swim. The Chaos Energy also decided that Harry's eyesight was more of a hindrance and seemingly corrected it-as he now had nearly 20/20 vision. This was actually also a relief to everyone, because Harry couldn't risk losing his glasses before during a fight or run.

As for the multiple Chaos Emeralds, the "band of brothers"-as they jokingly called themselves-now had four Chaos Emeralds. After finding the green Chaos Emerald, they had found one more in Godric's Hollow-the yellow Chaos Emerald. Ironically enough, it was sitting by the graves of Lily and James Potter.

Sonic had found the purple Chaos Emerald in London during a run, and Tails had found the white Chaos Emerald near Scotland testing out his transforming fighter plane: the X-Tornado.

The blue, cyan, and red Chaos Emeralds had yet to show up. Sonic was afraid that a man called "Doctor Eggman" had already gotten a hold on them. While Sonic was teaching him about speed, Tails had started teaching Harry strategy and how to use his mind. Knuckles was teaching his specialty; hand-to-hand combat, and Shadow was teaching Harry how to use Chaos Energy to properly harness the powers of Chaos Control.

Like Sonic, Harry had been discovered to be adept at using Chaos Energy, but he needed a Chaos Emerald to properly use it. Four of the five members of their rag-tag group held the Chaos Emeralds. These Emeralds were around the size of an adult man's fist, and they were held by different people to avoid having all of them stolen-just in case.

Shadow held the green Chaos Emerald, Tails held the white Chaos Emerald, Sonic held the yellow Chaos Emerald, and Harry himself held onto the purple one. Knuckles himself was keeping an eye out for an important artifact from his home called Angel Island-the Master Emerald.

While the Chaos Emeralds (though larger than ordinary emeralds) were relatively small, the Master Emerald was about as tall as Sonic or Knuckles. It was green in color and had the power to control the Chaos Emeralds.

A crack was heard outside and Harry jumped to his feet. Tails flew down from upstairs while Sonic and Shadow kept an eye out near the door. Harry blurred out of sight to reappear by the door. Two letters sat on the floor after having gone through the letter flap in the door. "Tails! It seems there is a letter for you!" Harry called, noticing the second letter as Tails landed near him and grabbed the letter himself.

Now as to how they could afford the new clothing, Tails had been building and selling inventions to the British Government, Police Force, and Fire Department. This had allowed them enough income to afford Harry's new clothing and meals for everyone with slightly more than enough left over. Reading the letters, Tails' eyes widened in shock as he found out that HE had been accepted in the same school Harry was going to-though it would save Sonic and the others the trouble of having one of them looking out for him there. He almost skipped the part where his tuition had been taken out of his bank account….though that explained why he had less in it.

"Harry, do you mind if I borrow some clothes for a while. I doubt society will like me dressed like I currently am." Tails asked, and Harry gave him a thumbs-up, showing his approval. Tails almost seemed to blur out of sight, reappearing slightly later with black pants on and a light-blue button-up shirt. He had some extra clothes in a suitcase-including a suit.

Harry had already packed a suitcase with clothing. After writing their reply, they slid their acceptances through the letter flap and someone knocked on the door just as they turned to leave. "Well THAT'S service." Harry said.

/

Opening the door, they turned to see someone wearing all black robes with slicked back black hair, dark eyes seemingly judging them, and a hooked nose.

"Good morning." The man said in a smooth, yet icy tone. "I am Severus Snape. Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At these words, Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-You're Severus? You're who my mom and dad talked about?" Harry asked.

"What?!" Severus snapped, Lily and James talked about him? How could they…they were dead!

"Yeah." Tails spoke from next to Harry, "They're ghosts saved us from a shade of someone called Voldemort." At this Severus felt his knees weaken. The had shown up as ghosts?…He almost overlooked the fact that he had spoken the Dark Lord's name.

"And you are?" Severus asked, glancing at the….fox kid.

"Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails!" He replied cheerfully, his two tails swinging around lightly.

"So…you must be here for a reason? Probably to help us acquire supplies?" Tails asked and Severus almost smirked. This kid was good. He'd probably be a shoe-in for Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"Exactly." Severus said with a curt nod in Tails' direction before turning to the young Potter.

"My mom and dad wanted me to leave you a message before they…moved on." Harry said, and inwardly Severus frowned. There went his chance to apologize to Lily. "They wanted to say they forgave you and that dad was sorry for everything. I don't know what that means, though."

At these words, Severus felt a weight lift from his chest. Ever since he found out the prophecy he overheard was targeted at the Potter family, and by extension, Lily, he had hated himself. That hatred had only multiplied when he found out Lily had died, and only her son survived.

To hear that she AND James did not hate him for that…and the fact James had not immediately moved on, but lasted long enough to pass on a message of apology to him of all people! Well, it shook his beliefs. No, he would not hate Harry because of his James…no…the past would die in the past.

"Very well." Severus replied after taking a few deep breaths, "Hang on to my arms and we shall get our supplies." As the two new additions to Hogwarts grabbed onto his arms tightly, they disappeared with a loud crack.

/

They reappeared in an alleyway next to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Severus, however, was surprised not to see either first year retching from the apparation, however. "That was nowhere near as smooth as Chaos Control." Harry gasped out, much to Severus' shock. He had developed a new magical teleportation ability?

"Follow me and DO NOT drift apart from me. It may be very crowded in the pub, and this is the only crossing between the muggle world and Diagon Alley, where you can get your supplies." Severus said, "Our first stop is Gringotts bank, where Mr. Potter here can withdraw money from his trust vault his parents left him and Mr. Prower can change his muggle currency to magical currency."

With that, the trio went into the dark, dingy pub out of sight from the muggles walking around.

/

Under the Potter's invisibility cloak, Albus Dumbledore stood frowning at the lack of hostility towards the youngest Potter as they came out of Gringotts. In fact, Harry and this "Miles Prower" seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then again…perhaps if Harry grew attached to the Wizarding World before receiving the hostility the Potions Professor was known for…yes…indoctrinate him first, then reveal the darkness he had to fight…under the guidance of the great Albus Dumbledore of course.

What Albus did not know was that Severus was loyal neither to him _nor _Voldemort. Severus was loyal to himself and Lily's memory…Harry just happened to have a role model named Sonic….whoever that was.

Harry, much to Severus' and Albus' shock, started moving around the alley with the same startling speed that blur had…even running across buildings to avoid the crowds before running back to Severus and Tails. "Sorry about that, I just love to run. Great stress relief…and this crowded street with all these…stares…just really creep me out."

"Well…" Severus said, quickly composing himself, "First we must go to Madame Malkin's to get your school robes." Severus said, leading the two boys to the shop.

"Do any of them come in blue?" Albus heard Harry ask before they went into the building. Just after they went into it, did the Malfoy family show up and enter the robe shop.

/

"I don't know why they allow folks _not_ like us to go to Hogwarts." The young blonde-haired boy said with an arrogant smirk, while his father and mother sighed inwardly…there would have to be _another_ lesson on subtlety when he got home.

"You mean those called muggleborn….yeah…I'd throw away that attitude if you'd remain on their good side." Harry said, cleaning some dirt under his nails while Madame Malkin was making his robes. In the hand he was cleaning , he was also balancing his vault key.

"And why's that?" Lucius said, wanting to prove why Purebloods were superior to the muggles.

"Because of their Weapons of Mass Destruction as they call them." Harry simply said, pocketing his key and finally making eye contact with the elder Malfoy. At these words, Lucius stepped back in shock.

"What weapons?" He said, and Narcissa and Draco watched the exchange curiously-having never heard of such things.

"You've never heard of World War 2?" Harry asked them, "It's well known that the United States of America dropped a bomb that wiped out an entire city in Japan….and now they're learning how to do that without using a plane…and England is getting them. If it was up to me, I'd try to get them on my side."

Severus stood in the shadows watching the exchange. That had been a rather Slytherin ploy right there, giving just enough information to make others re-think their opinions, but leaving it rather vague. Still, from what he experienced, the boy's attitude would lead him to Gryffindor like his parents were…still, making allies with others regardless of House was rather genius.

If Harry was half like this "Sonic" character, than he was rather interested in seeing what his years at Hogwarts would be like.

/

Having left Madame Malkin's with their robes and leaving the Malfoy family re-thinking their opinions on what to do with muggles-Harry, Severus, and Tails went around the Alley picking up school supplies. It had taken quite a bit to talk Harry out of a copper cauldron instead of the standard pewter one, however. Instead, Severus had them purchase extra school books on potions ingredients and potions in general-having hinted at the fact he likes to test first year's knowledge before they start.

Having stopped inside the Eelyops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, Harry found himself drawn to what appeared to be a snowy owl…a rather intelligent snowy owl who seemed to be...judging him? After naming her Hedwig, he allowed her out of the cage and let her perch on his shoulder.

Tails however, got a simple Barn Owl for post…and named him Chaos, after a deity he and Sonic had met. Chaos….Chaos Control….it seemed Harry's group had a thing for the word "Chaos". After picking up some last supplies-including trunks, they headed to their last stop-Ollivander's Wand Shop.

/

"Mr. Potter!" An aged voice said from behind the group and Harry literally ran up a wall and was now hanging on a light while Tails was spinning his two tails and hovering in the air. An old man had seemingly appeared out of thin air behind them and was looking at them curiously. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter. Your parents got their wands here. I remember every wand I sold. Your father favored a wand suited more towards transfiguration. Your mother preferred a more swishy wand, more preferable for charms."

At this, than man-presumably Mr. Ollivander himself-noticed Severus standing near the doorway. "Ah Severus! You still have your wand I presume? Ebony and Dragon Heartstring core?" He asked.

Severus said nothing, just pulling the wand out from a pocket of his robes.

"Ah there it is! Still in perfect working order! Now! We have some customers to find wands for! Now I know Mr. Potter, but who is this young man?" He asked, walking over to where Tails was still hovering as Harry jumped down from the light fixture.

"I'm Miles Prower…but all my friends call me Tails!" He said happily, as Chaos gave an agreeing hoot and Hedwig eyed him carefully.

"Now….shall we get started?" Mr. Ollivander asked, moving to the shelf where rows upon rows of boxes sat.

/

An hour later the two held their new wands. Harry, having been known by Mr. Ollivander, went first and after approximately 46 minutes had been matched with an eleven inch holly and Phoenix feather. This was an unusual combination as the phoenix gave another feather…which was the one used by Voldemort. Harry almost shoved the wand back to Mr. Ollivander, who gave it back saying that Harry had already proven to be a better character than You-Know-Who.

Tails had been slightly easier to match. He got a nine inch English oak and dragon heartstring wand. The English oak wand wood was best suited to those who had strength, courage, and fidelity and were loyal friends. Owners of those wands also had powerful intuition and often had an affinity with the magic of the natural world, with both creatures and plants. Tails had, in embarrassment, admitted that in addition to inventing and repairing machines, he dabbled a bit in gardening.

After leaving fourteen galleons (which Harry provided, much to Tails' ire), they left the wand shop and headed to a small ice-cream shop, with Tails and Harry's eyes widening in excitement. Part of Severus wondered what things would be like if this Harry James Potter had been Harry Snape, but he shook his head to stop those thoughts. The past now could lie in the past. Even if temporarily, Voldemort was gone, and Severus Snape could be himself and move on. He did not have to act like a spy anymore. Harry had finally decided on a chocolate ice cream, Severus got a simple vanilla one, and Tails had his favorite-mint chocolate chip. After finishing their ice cream Severus pulled out two tickets and handed it to the boys. "These are the tickets to the Hogwarts Express. It leaves from Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at exactly 11am on September 1st."

"Where exactly is Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters?" Tails asked.

"All you have to do is go to Kings Cross Station and run into the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. It is a secret passageway." Severus said, and Tails nodded in understanding.

"Come along, we must get you two home." Severus said, holding his arms out before Harry held up a hand and pulled out a purple gem.

"Allow me." Harry said, offering his arm. When Tails and Severus grabbed it, Harry held the gem above his head and yelled out "Chaos….CONTROL!"

With those words, there was a swirl of purple energy around them…Severus noted that it was a rather…chaotic…energy, probably why this was known as Chaos Control. Time, much to his amazement seemed to slow down as if someone had pressed a slow-motion button on the world and the world beneath them started to change before it all ended and they were back in Godric's Hollow.

"What…was that?!" Severus panted out, feeling the rush of that strange energy. "That was not apparation!"

"No. That is Chaos Control, by using Chaos Energy, it allows the user to manipulate time and space to slow down the world around them and teleport to another location." Harry said, and Severus composed himself and raised an eyebrow. That skill would have been rather helpful during the war between the "Light" led by Albus Dumbledore and the "Dark" led by Lord Voldemort.

Standing by the doorway, was a blue bipedal hedgehog, a black and red bipedal hedgehog, and a red echidna. "What on earth?!" Severus said in shock, sure he had seen many strange things as a spy, but this took the cake!

"Well, 'bout time you got back you two!" The blue one said, walking and high-fiving both Harry and Tails. "You must be a teacher at this 'Hogwarts' school."

"Potions professor actually." Severus said, and Sonic gave a smirk.

"Cool! My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said and Severus had to withhold a gasp. Only his years as a spy did so. Harry's role-model was a hedgehog? Harry tucked away the Chaos Emerald in a pocket and was talking to them about the different things they had seen and what had yet to come.

/

"Doctor. You have not been active for a while. All we have done is collect Chaos Emeralds." The round robot said to the man sitting in the chair.

"And for good reason" The man replied, "I could not risk calling down multiple military forces upon me without knowing what their strength was. Now I will be able to start moving again, since I know of their military might." With that, the man stood up, holding the cyan Chaos Emerald, before placing it in something and closing that object. Two, red gleaming eyes came to life on a black screen-revealing a silver metal Sonic copy.

"Silver Sonic is now back online, Cubot." The man said, "and we still have TWO Chaos Emeralds left with us, ready to be used."

/

Severus Snape arrived back in Hogwarts after meeting with Sonic with a small smirk on his face.

"You look Happy…Snape." A voice called and he turned to see Aurora Sinestra, a former Slytherin and Astronomy Professor.

"I had to take Mr. Potter to gather his things, along with a young Miles Prower." Snape said, which made Sinestra raise an eyebrow.

"Since when are you…civil…with the boy?" She asked truthfully, and Severus just gave an amused smirk towards her.

"I daresay things will be….interesting…when they get here." He said, as he started to talk about the things he learned about the boy.

/

(September 1st, 1991. 9:30 am)

Tails and Harry stood smirking at each other as they waited by Platforms nine and ten. Nodding to each other Tails ran through the barrier while Harry blurred through it himself.

_They would not meet Ms. Weasley who came with her children to "help" Harry find the platform. _

_No, the child shaped by the embodiments of Chaos would bring the forces of Chaos down upon the Wizarding World, and shaking it to its core like an oncoming storm. _

_Not only that, but the entire world was in trouble….not only was Lord Voldemort regaining his strength….._

_But Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had amassed enough strength to start building his Empire! _


	3. Hogwarts

**Review Replies:**

**DZ2: **Shadow WAS an option…but then Tails is closer to the correct age. On his planet, he is around 11 years old. Shadow is over 50...and Hogwarts starts students at age 11.…Shadow is well over maturity (17)…even Sonic is around 20!

**iamthedoctor480: **I'll do so!

**ultima-owner: **Well the deity has moved to the "next great adventure"…the owl is in his memory.

**Ddragon21: **More great ideas!

**Jewlbunny: **Thanks!

**deathleader: **Thanks!

Well last Friday some friends took me to see the movie "Godzilla"(I'm not going to spoil it), and Tuesday I did some spring cleaning. I found a micro model of Sebulba's Podracer from "Star Wars Episode 1", a small transforming model of the _"Skull-One" VF-1S _Veritech from the "Robotech" series (I put a link on the top of my profile showing all three of its forms….I'm still debating if I can make a story that is a crossover between **Harry Potter **and **Robotech**….I mean in the show they scrapped some of my favorite models /such as the "_Skull-One_"/…they didn't say how…for all we know the could have dumped it in a black hole…and according to the show "_COSMOS_" if something COULD survive a black hole it could potentially end up in another universe.)

(If that crossover idea _**DOES**_ pan out…I'll be using some characters representing real-life people. I would fly my favorite "Skull-One"…but I would like to take the time and ask that-if it does happen-that my inspiration and one of my favorite authors: DZ2, could provide a character to represent DZ2 as "Skull Squadron's" Leader (note: FEAR THE BONES!). Other authors are fully allowed to ask if they're characters could be in it!) However, Harry actually _finding _Veritechs and Destroids (ground-based non-transforming mechs) will be completely by accident.

(Right now, I have Four Veritech Squadrons panned out: Wolf /Lead by Harry in the "experimental" at least it was in my game Robotech: Battlecry _YF-1R_…which focuses on speed and maneuverability, but has the lowest armor strength/, Skull /Which currently has three _VF-1S_, Two _VF-1J_, and Two _VF-1A/_, Dragon, and "Training" /composed entirely of VF-1D-the only veritech with a second pilot seat for trainers/.) In this story, "Voldemort" will be a magically created "split personality" of Tom Riddle created during his childhood. When "Voldemort" convinced Tom to create a Horcrux…Voldemort placed Tom in the Diary and took over control of his body. This way, the two versions of "Riddle", Tom and Voldemort, are on opposing sides….in fact, there may be many conflicting sides. One is called the _**Hogwarts Defense Force**_, which is Harry, Tom Riddle, Belatrix Lestrange, and the Malfoy family's side (along with other allies). Another is simply called "_**The Light**_", lead by Albus Dumbledore…with random members of the Order of the Phoenix who are blindly loyal to him. The third are the _**Death Eaters**_, led by "Voldemort". The last is _**The Ministry of Magic**_, which finally decides to take control of magical Britain completely.

The timeline of the story will be moved up 10 years. To counteract this, I will mention that there is a seven year "pre-Hogwarts" school that teaches the basics of history, how potions ingredients act, and wizarding culture (along with other things "Purebloods" know in canon that muggleborns don't) that takes place from ages 11 to 17, and thus maturity was moved up to 24-Hogwarts Seventh Year. The book it will take place in is "Book 5"…with mentions of an altered "Book 2"….

Anyways, moving on. The last thing I found was a "working" replica of Dark Lord Voldemort's wand….though it can only use the Lumos charm…bummer…

**Now remember, I DON'T own Harry Potter nor Sonic the Hedgehog. All I have for the former series are books, movies, and Pottermore accounts. For the later, I have songs from iTunes and games.**

"_Now don't you worry. It's a never-ending story. Stand proud. Let it out. Let 'em know, Let it show, Wait 'till they hear! Hear the Sonic Youth! -Crush 40 "Sonic Youth"._

**The Blur of Hogwarts**

_**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**_

Tails and Harry sat closer to the front of the train, and had their owls out next to them with their bags packed away. Looking out the window, they watched as time slowly crept by and crowds of children flowed into the train and families waved goodbye. Just before the train took off, a family of redheads went onto the train and nearly all of their children ran onto the train, a woman and small girl scowling as if they were frustrated.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tails opened it as Harry turned to see their guests, revealing the blonde-haired boy from the robe shop, a beautiful blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes, a nervous-looking boy with dark brown hair holding an aged wand, and a girl with messy brown hair and almond-colored eyes.

"Hello!" Can we sit here?" The blonde boy asked, almost nervously. After the two gave the group permission, they filtered into the room and the brown-haired girl sat next to Harry while the two boys and blonde-haired girl sat on the other side. "By the way, I never got to thank you about your warning of the muggle's abilities in the shop. Our family, according to our history books, used to do business with them. I don't know where the superior attitude came from…probably from our great-grandparents…but my family is once again doing business in the muggle world…and we're actually learning new things."

"Great to hear." Harry said, stretching his back, "but shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

The boy seemed the grin in embarrassment. "Right. My name is Draco Malfoy, sitting by me is my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, and to my left is Neville Longbottom. Finally, next to you is someone we just met on the train-Hermione Grainger."

Harry and Tails nodded to each other. "My name is Miles Prower", Tails said, "But all my friends call me Tails!"

"And my name is Harry Potter!" Harry said with a grin, causing the other occupants of the room to gape. They quickly composed themselves right before the door opened again, revealing a red-haired by with freckles and dirt on his nose.

"Harry Potter?! Do you have that...you know…scar?!" the boy asked, shoving his way into the compartment, stepping on Daphne's foot.

"It's faded" Harry shrugged, frowning at the lack of…tact…the boy showed…and at the fact he had yet to step off Daphne's foot.

"Um…excuse me…you're stepping on Daphne's foot…" Neville said quietly.

"Quiet Squib, who cares if I set on that slimy snake!" Now this was the wrong thing to say as Harry and Tails' faces darkened and Harry blurred out of sight and the boys stomach suddenly seemed to fold in as if an invisible hand punched it, before he went flying out into the corridor where two taller red-headed boys were watching in shock.

"Ron" One said, shaking his head.

"That was completely stupid" the other finished, before both turned to see everyone glaring at them.

"We apologize for our brainless baby brother" Both said, before grabbing this "Ron" by an arm and dragging him off. As Harry shut the door, he sighed and pointed his thumb at it.

"Can someone please lock that so it doesn't happen again?" He asked, "Judging by that boy's lack of tact…he's gonna tick off the wrong person and end up dead."

"Ha! A literal Dead Man Walking!" Tails said, as Hermione of all people (who admitted she was a muggleborn) cast the locking charm.

/

As the train approached Hogsmeade Station, the boys left the compartment as the girls changed into their robes, with the boys simply putting their robes over their clothes. Once the train stopped, Chaos and Hedwig flew off ahead of the group and the six first years headed off, following a giant of a man.

"No matter what happens, we stay friends. Regardless of the House we're in!" Harry said, putting his hand out, and the others placed their hands over his, nodding in agreement.

"It would be funny to see the school's reaction about Slytherin and Gryffindor students getting along." Draco said, earning a smirk from Daphne.

"Not even in school yet and we are already shaking tradition." She said, and Tails flew up and looked ahead of the crowd of first years.

"It looks like we can only have four per boat." Tails said, "So two of us will have to be in different boats, unfortunately."

"Don't worry" Draco said, "Daphne and I can go in different boats, I have to meet up with Crabbe and Goyle-family friends of mine-anyways." With that, the two blondes walked off into the crowd and eventually everyone climbed into their boats as the giant man yelled "FORWARD!" With a lurch, the boats started floating across the lake by their own power-without any machinery or motor much to Tails' amazement.

"Interesting! If I could learn how they did this and get something as simple as wooden paddle boats to move on their own, imagine what I could do with my machines!" Tails said, and Hermione turned to him in confusion.

"Your machines?" She asked.

"I….like to build and repair things. I fixed up Sonic's bipane the Tornado when I was eight and started traveling with him. I've built a spare biplane called the Tornado 2 and a fighter jet called the X-Tornado." Tails admitted, "As well as a fighting walker mecha called the Cyclone."

Neville was completely confused, as he had no idea what half of the things were, but it still sounded impressive. Just as he was about to ask about the things Tails built, the man's voice yelled "DUCK!" and everyone dropped just in time to avoid a low branch that would have knocked someone off of the boat.

"As much as I love gardening….that's just too much of a risk if people have to duck in a lake to avoid it." Tails said, staring at the large tree the branch grew out from. As he and the others turned away from it, they were rendered speechless by a large, grey castle glowing softly from the torches on it.

/

_(Inside the Castle)_

An empty hallway was suddenly lit up by a green flash, and a dark figure dropped from it, landing softly on the ground. The figure suddenly stood up, revealing Shadow. Slinking into the shadows of the hallway as some students walked past, Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, glancing into it, before shaking his head and tucking it away.

Moving up his left, red gauntlet up to his mouth, he spoke quietly into it. "This is Shadow. I've infiltrated this…Hogwarts….It's security is very lacking." He spoke into it before dropping his wrist and slinking out of the shadows.

"Gotcha Shadow!" Sonic's voice came from a speaker in the gauntlet, "I hope I'm wrong, but I've got a bad feeling…it's like something is gonna go wrong this year."

Shadow didn't reply, but he seemed to take off-"skating" across the ground, leaving a yellow streak of light behind him.

/

"Greetings. I am Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." A stern-looking witch said to the first years in front of her. Draco and Daphne had caught up to the group. "Inside these halls, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Doing well will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose points."

The soon-to-be-called "Hogwarts Six" nodded to each other, remembering their promise.

"Follow me, and stay in line. You will be called up alphabetically by name, and be sorted into your house." McGonagall said, opening heavy-set wooden doors into a large room with five tables. One table was set up across the room in the back elevated above the other tables. The other were set up lengthwise and had a banner over each of them. The left-most table had a red banner with a gold lion on it, while the one immediately to it's right had a green banner with a grey snake on it. The one to the right of that had a blue banner with a bronze raven over it, and the right-most table had a yellow banner with a black badger on it.

Above all of them, candles floated in the air, and the ceiling looked like it did not exist-for a perfect replica of the night sky floated above the candles.

In front of the student's table ,between them and the teacher's table was a three-legged stool with a raggedy looking pointed hat. "A hat's gonna sort us?" Tails asked, "How?"

Without warning, a seem seemed to spit near the base of the hat and it started to…sing?

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Standing in the shadows away from view, Shadow scoffed. "A talking hat…now I think I'm going crazy!"

"How does the sorting work through the hat?" Tails asked, earning a shrug from Harry. Hermione was quietly muttering the names of spells under her breath. Harry made contact with an old man and he suddenly felt a split-second headache.

As for the old man, all he saw in Harry's mind was a glowing, purple gem.

/

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall called out, reading from a list of names, and a young girl walked up and had the sorting hat placed over her head before the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" And the table with the badger banner cheered loudly.

"So that's how it works…I guess. The hat looks at your mind and tries to fit you into the house that best matches your personality!" Tails said, before a hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" and a student went to the table with the badger banner.

"Huh, and I thought it would be something exciting. Man, what a bore." Harry said, stretching out his legs, his eyes scanning the room.

"Sometimes, I think you're becoming TOO much like Sonic." Tails said, before a "Brown, Lavender" went to Gryffindor, with her moving to the table with the lion banner, "It's a good thing I got you into actually studying. It'll help you here." He finished. Neville was soon called up and sorted to Gryffindor as well, and more students were sorted as the group talked.

"Grainger, Hermione."

Their bushy-haired witch smiled and walked up before sitting at the stool with the hat placed over her head. It took nearly a minute and a half before the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and she moved to sit by Neville.

"Anyways, life's too short to be sitting around doing nothing." Harry said, "There are so many things I want to see! The Pyramids, The Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, The Statue of Liberty, the Taj Mahal, the Great Wall of China! I can't get to them be wishing! I have to make it happen!" Harry said, punching a fist into his left hand.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

With a small smile to her betrothed and her friends, she moved to the stool and sat on it while the hat was placed over her. After almost a minute, the sorting hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" And the table with the snake banner clapped politely as she sat with them.

"Well, her family is rather cunning and has been neutral throughout the recent wars in order to avoid losing any business." Draco said, as more students started filtering through to different houses until…

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Well, that's my cue!" Draco said, holding his head proudly before smoothly walking over to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" and Draco moved to sit next to his betrothed as more students were sorted after him.

"Well, that's interesting. It seems like Severus is trying to hide a smirk!" Harry said, glancing at the Potions Professor.

"I wonder how he knows Draco?" Tails said.

"Potter, Harry."

Now this had immediate reactions as whispers broke out throughout the school.

"Harry Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived is here?"

Harry grinned to Tails and said "Showtime!" before confidently walking up, his red sneakers easily visible underneath his robe. People were shocked at his appearance, especially the lack of glasses. One student had something to say about it, though.

"Muggle shoes? REALLY Potter?" an older Ravenclaw called out.

Before he could blink-Harry had zoomed in front of him.

With a smirk, Harry replied "Better these sneakers than your breath! Geez! Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint?" With that, most of the school laughed at the comeback. Aurora Sinestra-Astrology Professor-raised an eyebrow.

"I see what you mean by….interesting…" She said, "I didn't see him move followed by a clever taunt that only was used because of the Ravenclaw's comment."

As the Ravenclaw pulled out his wand-he looked up and saw Harry was gone.

"You're too slow!" the Boy-Who-Lived's voice called to him….and he turned to see Harry next to the sorting hat, and nearly the entire school laughing at him.

With a jump and a flip, Harry sat on the stool, giving his friends a thumbs-up.

The hat blinded him as it was placed over his head.

_Your mind is rather…interesting. _The hat's voice echoed through his mind.

Well hello there. This is new…and interesting! Harry thought.

_Well with your…guardians….and those emeralds, I'd hope you'd be used to interesting._

You've got a point there. Well, best get this started. I don't want to hold up Tails.

_Well, you can be rather cunning…so potentially you could go to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin….but then there's that loyalty. However, your loyalty is to your friends, not your house. However, I see plenty of courage. Well, best put you in…._

"Gryffindor!"

With that cry, the giant man seemed to smile in reminiscence, McGonagall smiled slightly, and that weird old man's eyes twinkled. With a small nod to Severus, he blurred to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, while the table was chanting "WE GOT POTTER!"

"Prower, Miles."

With that, Tails spun his two tails and lifted into the air, flying to the stool before landing in front of it.

Immediately, all the talks about Potter were silenced at Tails. No one had a clue of what exactly he was. A new magical creature? A legendary Kitsune from Japanese Legend?

Tails sat with the hat over him, which proved rather comical. As soon as McGonagall's hand left the hat, it yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" And Tails, with a longing look to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Tables, walked over to the Ravenclaw Table, with Harry sitting turned to him and clapping.

He could see Harry mouthing "I couldn't see you going anywhere else", which perked him up.

He was the genius of the Sonic Team…perhaps it was time to use it in a new way….

/

All across Great Britain, news reports were going crazy. A small town in northern Scotland had been completely decimated….and all police and military organizations had were some parts from a robot….

_**Chapter end! **_

**Well, it's not as long as I hoped it would be, but looking over it I thought it would be better to spit the original chapter. Please leave reviews on what you think of the idea! **

_The links for "Blur of Hogwarts" are up on my profile, including the characters mentioned in Chapter 1 (including ALL of the robots mentioned….THAT was a pain) through this chapter, including the Cyclone. _

_An extra link was created, the opening video and music to the ONLY Robotech game I own-Robotech: Battlecry. It was released in 2002, and STILL has great gameplay value. The Logo of the "Hogwarts Defense Force" is also posted and, if DZ2 accepts the offer, I have posted a link called "Veritech Colors". DZ2 is allowed to pick ANY of the colors shown (The model used is a VF-1S). _

_However, Skull Squadron ALWAYS seems to have a "skull and crossbones" (aka the "Jolly Roger") on the "tail fins" and heat shield. As Skull leader it will be __slightly__ different. Wrapped around the bones will be grey adders poised to strike (As I researched, the Adder or "common Viper" is Britain's only native venomous snake….I know the feeling. Michigan only has one native venomous snake as well, the Eastern Massasauga Rattlesnake.) _


End file.
